


Ue Kara Ino

by vinnino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnino/pseuds/vinnino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dasar gadis nakal. Seenaknya saja mempermainkanku. Kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Perasaan ini sudah mencapai puncak. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. AU. Songfic. GaaIno. Oneshot. GaaIno Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ue Kara Ino

**Author's Note:**

> **Story © me**
> 
> **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**
> 
> **Ue Kara Ino (Ue Kara Melody) © JKT48**
> 
> **There is no material profit for me from this story. Dedicated for: GaaIno Day 2016. Just for enjoying myself.**
> 
> **Warning: AU, Songfic**

.

 _Dirimu yang lebih tua_  
_Bebas juga seenaknya_  
_Tindakanmu berikutnya_  
_Tidak bisa aku baca_

 .

Yamanaka Ino, usiamu dua puluh tahun, dua tahun lebih tua daripadaku. Berambut pirang pucat dengan mata sebiru lautan. Memakai _dress_ ungu tanpa lengan dengan bagian perut dibiarkan terbuka. Rok mini ketat mengiringi lenggak-lenggok pinggulmu saat berjalan mendekatiku.

“Sudah lama?” tanyamu tiba-tiba.

Aku baru sadar bahwa dirimu telah berdiri di hadapanku. Sejak tadi imajinasi sosokmu terus bermain liar di otakku. Ah, memalukan.

Tak perlu kujawab pertanyaanmu. Kubalikkan badan untuk mengalihkan tatapan dari wajahku yang terasa memanas. Kedua lengan kumasukkan ke saku celana. Dalam hati, berharap dirimu melingkarkan lengan ke siku, seperti hal biasa yang kau lakukan.

Namun, harapanku ternyata tak terkabul. Kau berjalan mendahuluiku. Menyeberangi kerumunan manusia di hadapan kita. Aku sedikit kecewa, kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, kecewa karena tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu yang melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya saja.

.  
_Di tengah kerumunan tiba-tiba balik badan  
Dirimu padaku mendadak menciumku_

 .

Aku berjalan lambat di belakangmu, tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menatap bagian belakangmu yang begitu menggoda. Sesekali, kerumunan pejalan kaki lain menutup pandanganku darimu, membuatku sedikit kesal karenanya.

Tiba-tiba, kau membalikkan badan, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Aku mengangkat sebelah dahi yang _seharusnya_ ditumbuhi alis untuk mewakili pertanyaan ‘Kenapa?’. Namun, jawaban yang kudapat malah sebuah ciuman di bibir. Astaga, jantungku terasa mau copot karena saking terkejutnya.

.  
_Dari atas Ino_  
_Orang yang sifatnya sadistik_  
_Bagai sedang menginjak cinta_  
_Nakal sekali_  
  
_Mengapa tiba-tiba_  
_Mengapa menutup mata_  
_Sebenarnya kamu serius_  
_Atau cuma joke?_

.

  
Dasar gadis nakal. Kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Perasaan ini sudah mencapai puncak. Apalagi saat kau menutup mata, menikmati sensasi bibirku yang sudah memanas dari tadi. Bohong kalau aku mengatakan _tidak_ menikmati ajakan cinta yang menggairahkan. Namun, ini adalah tempat umum. Dengan paksa, aku mendorong tubuhmu untuk menghindari puluhan tatapan yang memalukan.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanyaku dengan nada datar, berusaha terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan perlakuan yang _tidak_ menyenangkan.

Kau menyeringai, memicingkan sebelah mata, lalu memunggungiku kembali. Kau kembali melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkanku dalam kegamangan. Sungguh wanita sadis! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku setelah menanamkan hasrat yang dalam.

‘Apakah kau benar-benar serius mengajakku bercinta atau cuma _tengah_ mempermainkanku saja?’

Pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiranku saat melangkah kembali.

.  
_Padahal kamu (padahal kamu)_  
_Yang lebih tua (yang lebih tua)_  
_Bagi diriku (bagi diriku)_  
_Selalu jadi teenager_

 .

Kita sampai di tempat tujuan, di _game center_ yang kita janjikan sebelumnya.

“Gaara- _kun_ , ayo!” panggilmu yang lebih dulu berdiri di salah satu stasiun _game_.

Melihat wajahmu yang begitu ceria menikmati permainan, aku melihat dirimu bagaikan gadis remaja, melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirimu lebih tua dariku. Saat kembali sadar usiamu sudah dua puluh tahun, aku ingatan kejadian sebelumnya terlintas. Kini, aku tidak peduli apakah kau serius atau hanya bermain-main. Yang pasti, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan.

Aku menghampirimu, menyentuh bagian telanjang pundakmu. “Ayo, kita sudah selesai di sini.”

Kau memberi tatapan bertanya. “Eh? Kita kan baru saja ...”

Belum selesai kau berkata, aku membelakangimu, meninggalkanmu yang _pasti_ masih bertanya-tanya, sama seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya kepadaku.

“Ayo, kita ke suatu tempat. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan,” kataku yang masih sambil melangkah. Kali ini kau _wajib_ mengikutiku, mengikuti keinginanku. *******


End file.
